Over Thinking
by WestGirlLiz
Summary: It has been a few months since the Hogwarts battle. On this day Ron and Hermione have a fight and don't speak. But when something or someone gets to Hermione, Ron doesn't like it.


Hermione sat at her desk in her dorm bedroom, reading. As usual.  
As she heard footsteps come closer to the door she ignored them and continued to read her books. She no longer flinched. Hogwarts was re-built after Voldemort was killed and she and her fellow students could finish the rest of their school years back at the safe school they know and love.

The door handle turned slowly as did the door, her eyes moved to the door, she smiled when she saw his face. Ron walked in and shut the door shut.  
Walking over to her he ran his hands up her arms and kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her body from the back making her smile.  
"I've missed you"

"Ron I've only been up here for four hours"

"That's four hours too many!" Hermione chuckled and still continued reading.  
Ron came up here to talk, nothing in particular he just wanted a conversation with his girlfriend, he stared at her with that dopey smile on his face, but she continued to read.  
"What are you reading?"

"Ancient tracks on werewolves" Nodding his head pretending to be impressed and interested "I was thinking maybe you could...stop reading for a bit"

"Ron, sweet heart, you've had me all day can't I have a few hours in peace?"  
Ron was slightly insulted by the fact it sounded like Hermione could only take so much of him. They can bicker...they can bicker a lot but they'd rather have five minute bickers every so often than not be together at all. They spent years hiding their feelings and they both hated it for them years.  
Taking his hands off hers, taking a gulp "Oh..." He mumbled sitting back on the chair properly.  
He took his eyes of her, biting on his thumb nail looking out the window. Hermione rolled her eyes and shut the book turning to look at him "Now you're mad at me"

"Well Hermione, I come up here hoping to have a nice alone time with my girlfriend and you'd rather read a book!"

"Why are you acting like I've never been like this? I always read for a couple hours!"

"Exactly ALWAYS" he huffed standing up and walking to the other side of the room, Hermione remained seated confused on why he was suddenly making a big deal out of this.  
"I'm afraid I'm not sure what you are implying"

"You'd rather stay up here by yourself and not spend time with me rather than actually spend time with me" What he was saying wasn't true but ever since the battle, Ron felt like he needed to spend every time with Hermione, he's afraid of almost losing her again. He'd never lose her again, the only way he could lose her again is if he screwed up himself. It had only been a few months since the battle, everyone was dealing with it in their own way, Ron can have his bad days when he thinks about Fred too much, today may be one of those days.

"Ron I'm sorry but-"

"You know what...just forget it, enjoy your book"

"Oh Ronald don't be stupid" but Ron ignored her and opened the door and walked out, again Hermione called him to get him to stay "RON!"  
Shutting the door he left, Hermione once again rolled her eyes, groaned annoyed to herself and ran out after him.  
Running down stairs to the main dorm common room, she couldn't see him. Clearly he must've stormed off in either his bedroom or around the school. People looked at her running after him and clicked on that they have had an argument, running up into his bedroom she burst in, she didn't find Ron. No one was in the room. Running back down the stairs into the common room she ran towards the door, as she did she suddenly clashed into Harry.  
"Ah Hermione" he laughed through the pain he got from his shoulder as she smashed into him.  
She rubbed her forehead stressed out. Then placed her hands on Harry's arm concerned more that she hurt her bestfriend.

"God Harry I'm sorry I just...are you okay?"

"I'll survive" he laughed again, Hermione finally cracked a small smile "Now why are you in such a hurry?"

"I've had an argument with Ron...well...he's had an argument with me I guess" Harry sighed, he hates it when they fight. They all hate it when they fight. Harry then put his hand on Hermiones arm and started walking as she started telling him what happened. But the more and more she talked about it the more annoyed she got at the fact the argument was over something so stupid, she came to the conclusion that it was Ron who was overreacting.  
Her talking went faster and faster the more angrier she got.  
"And now I have to find him..."

Harry stopped as did she in the corridor near the courtyard, he wasn't in the courtyard either they could see clearly that he wasn't there.  
"Well maybe Ginny knows where he is, I presume she's in the hall room"

"You haven't seen her? Have you guys had a fight too?"

"No we...we just have a little time a part a day, that's all, she does what she does for a few hours then we meet up"

"You see! This is EXACTLY what I suggested but No"

"Hermione, he's just scared he'll lose you, he loves you" Hermione stared at Harry surprised by what he just said, they haven't told one an other they do. Not properly anyway. "What makes you so sure?"

"Just by the way he looks at you, it's no secret you do too" She sighed and looked away from him for a second, she doesn't want to admit it to him before she tells Ron. Hermione smiled it off and playfully punched his arm "Will you just, help me"  
The school bell rang for lessons "Ron's in our next lesson anyway, come on let's go"

They had Potion class, Ron was already in the room. Hermione glanced at Harry as he nudged her forward, walking then fastly up to him "Ron can we please talk"

"Now? In class, is that the place it most suits you are you sure you don't want to study instead" He snarled looking down at his wand, Hermione slammed her book down to try and get his attention "Why are you acting like this?!"  
Ron opened his mouth to speak  
"Alright class, take your seats please, thank you!" the professor kindly asked, the professor was new, his name was Professor Zelks, he took over Professor Snape's job as the Potion teacher. Hermione moved away from Ron onto another table. Harry sat next to Ron.

"Bloody hell Ron what's going on with you two?"

"I've had enough Harry...of her never having time for me"

"She does, Ron, you just don't realize it" Those words stung into Ron's mind, he hated how Harry was always right. Even when it comes to relationships.  
As the lesson went on, the pair still didn't say anything to each other, except from constantly looking at each other. Professor Zelks put everyone into pairs, since Harry and Ron were sat together he put them in pairs. Hermione was put into a pair with Cormac McLaggen, the boy who once had a big thing for her.  
Every chance he gets he hits on her, Cormac doesn't really care that she is with Ron, he was only focused on hoping Hermione would leave Ron for him. Of course that would never happen, the reason she was so disgusted by him in the first place all them years ago was because she was in love with Ron.

"So, do you know what to do?" Cormac smirked to her, Hermione moved her head and smirked to herself "That's like asking a dragon if it has wings" she sharply added with humor to herself, Cormac didn't even find it that funny...he was too dim witted to even understand it, but to get on Rons nerves he laughed. It got Ron's attention as he looked up.

"What do you think they're laughing about? Hermione and...McLaggen" He was jealous already, it was obvious. "No idea Ron, maybe if you actually spoke to Hermione you'd know" Harry smirked yet being serious. Ron stared at Cormac, he describes him as a slimy low life. Suddenly he saw Cormacs Hand sneakily try and getting closer and closer to Hermiones. _'He better say away from her...she...she hasn't even noticed! God shes so beautiful, look at her just so focused and perfect, I need to do something to stop him from getting close'_ Ron thought to himself, looking around he saw a piece of paper...oh what was that spell? The one that turned one object into another, he looked at Harry who was still doing the work...Ron took out his wand and thought of an other spell entirely.

"Ric-tuhs-SEM-pra" he whispered flicking his wand aim at Cormac, it's a tickling spell. Makes people go out of control with laughter, sometimes it can cause hurt. As Cormacs hand almost touched hers the spell hit him, laughing for no reason known to anyone except from Ron Hermione stared at Cormac confused.

Cormac tried to brush it off and act cool "Stop messing about" Hermione hissed.  
Cormac nodded and tried to control it, Ron gave it another go. Cormac couldn't stop, he was being humiliated.  
"Ron, come on mate, stop" Harry nudged him.  
When it clicked to Hermione that it was him, Ron saw her stare at him and instantly stopped. Cormac looked at Hermione shaking her head slowly to Ron, then it clicked on to him that it was Ron doing that to him "Who so you think you are?!" He snarled to Ron.

"I'm the guy who's the boyfriend of the girl you're trying to get onto" Ron stood up from his seat as he saw the opportunity when Professor Zelks left the room. Ron got up and walked round to Cormac, Harry stood up behind Ron to try and make sure nothing gets out of hand, Hermione also stood up, her eyes fixed on Ron.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Stay away from my Hermione, you hear?" Hermione couldn't help but silently smile to herself when she heard him say 'My Hermione' but she kept her smile to herself.  
"And what will you do if I don't"  
Ron suddenly grabbed Cormac by the collar, Harry put his hands on Ron's shoulders to try and pull him back "Come on Ron that's enough"  
But Harry couldn't calm Ron, only Hermione could really.  
Walking over to stop him, she gently placed her hands on his chest "Let go" she whispered.  
"Let go..." Eventually Ron listened to her and let go, taking his hand she took him outside the classroom.

"For god sakes Ron!"

"I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry"

"Honestly Ronald, you don't speak to me nearly all day then you just start a fight put of no-where because of me apparently"

"I got jealous!" Ron confessed, Hermione stood there with her arms crossed, her face grew confused. Keeping her eyes on his "Why on earth would you get jealous of Cormac"

"I don't know, Hermione, I just did...I just get worried about you being apart from you I just...don't want to lose you" walking over to the window he placed his arms on the ledge and lent on it, looking outside. Hermione was stuck on what to say, her mouth opened to speak but nothing came out, slowly walking to him. Hermione took a deep breath  
"Is that what this whole not spending enough time together is about...you feel that someone or something might hurt me?"

"Yes...and, you know Cormacs a good looking bloke-"

"Oh stop right there, Ron, I don't want Cormac he's...disgusting...I want you, I'm always going to want you" Placing her hand on Ron's left side of his neck as she remained on the right side of him...she bit her lip, looked down at the floor for a split second and finally the right words came out "I love you"  
Ron looked at her not believing she said that so confidently, sliding her hand from his neck down to his chest, Ron turned his body to hers.  
"You...you love me?"  
Hermione nodded raising her eyebrows for a second  
"I think we both know I have for years now"

Ron stared at her, looked away from her and laughed slightly, they acted so stupid for so many years not telling each other how they feel and Ron found it humorous and nodded looking back to her.

"I think we also know I have loved you for many years now too, I love you, Hermione...I always have and I will always and do you remember when you told me not to say it when that snake was chasing us cause you thought if we weren't being chased I wouldn't of said it?"  
Hermione nodded with a little smile on her face "And? What of it?" Ron leaned in slightly and whispered "I would of said it weather that snake was chasing us or not, cause I did since the first time you touched my hand, that day in Hagrids lesson, that's when I knew"  
A tear stuck her eye, she smiled with a little laugh come out of her mouth "Well now that we have said this can we please forget about this whole thing"  
Ron smiled back too "Of course"  
He grabbed her and hugged her tightly not wanting to let go of her.  
"But I promise you, that you'll never ever lose me Ronald Weasley, ever...it's me and you for good"

"I know, I know" he squeezed her one last time before letting go of her put still having he arms loosely around her waist, Ron moved his right hand up to her right cheek and brought her face to his, kissing her deeply. Hermione sunk into his kiss and pulled him in closer, neither of them were scared anymore, because they had each other, they loved each other. That's all they needed.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this one shot of Ronmione. Leave reviews and thoughts at the bottom of what you thought:) **


End file.
